Même une ennemie peut devenir une amante
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Hermione sillonnait les couloirs de Poudlard, et pensait à quelques scènes quelque peu érotiques avec sa dulcinée secrète. En entrant dans les toilettes des filles, elle était loin de s'imaginer que ce qu'elle pensait plus tôt allait se réalisé... -12 !


Hermione Granger sautillait gaiement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, revigorée.

Cette jeune fille venait de passer deux bonnes heures dans la salle sur demande, bien accompagnée... Même, très bien accompagnée.

A la rentrée, elle avait fait tourner plus d'une tête sur son passage, grâce à sa «nouvelle» silhouette, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade brune et ondulés derrière son dos, sa bouche pulpeuse et ses mains manucurées étaient très bien entretenue, mais le plus choquant était qu'elle avait acquise des forme plus que généreuses, ainsi que des habits qui mettaient vraiment ses atouts en valeurs.

Elle descendait donc aux cuisines de son école magique préféré pour refaire un peu le «plein» comme elle aimait appeler cette façon de se nourrir pour repartir à l'attaque.

Après avoir manger un bout, elle se rendit aux anciennes toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ayant elle même désertée les lieux l'an dernier, plus personne n'osait s'y aventurer, pour refaire un brin de toilette.

Pendant le trajet, elle pensait.  
Oui, Hermione Granger pensait, mais sur un sujet toute autre que l'école...

Elle pensait à sa sexualité.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait fait de nombreuse fois l'amour avec des garçons, encore il y a quelques heures elle venait de finir une merveilleuse parti de jambes en l'air avec un séduisant Serpentard, mais se qui la faisait penser, c'était qu'elle préférait mille fois les Femmes.

Oui, Hermione Granger était Lesbienne.

Alors, pourquoi couchait-elle avec des garçons me diriez vous? Tout simplement, parce les femmes ne peuvent pas donner Ce plaisir Là.

Les femmes pouvaient au contraire donner beaucoup plus de plaisir sinon ça, après tout pour ce qui est de la liposution (par exemple) elles, elles pouvaient s'entraîner de nombreuses fois avant de le faire avec leurs amantes.

Hermione commençait à être sérieusement en manque de femme, et elle pensait donc aux filles qui lui faisaient le plus envie, ici, à Poudlard.  
Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient comme Elle, mais elle s'en fichait, ne serais ce le plaisir de penser aux mains parfaitement habiles, aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux joues rougis d'extases, aux tétons dur, dû aux plaisir...

Soudain, sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un gémissement. Et ses jambes manquèrent de flancher. Elle courut donc les quelques mètres qui l'a séparait des toilettes, et y entra avec fracas.

En se regardant dans le miroir, elle put s'apercevoir que ses jours étaient rosies de manque de plaisir.

Alors elle pensa à la seule femme qu'elle n'eut jamais aimé.  
Souvent, elle avait regardée ses cheveux noir d'ébène, à ses yeux lugubres de noirceur, à sa peau pâle comme de la soie, à ses formes rebondies qu'elle serait prête à croquer...Bien sûr, cette fille n'était autre que...

«-Pansy? Lâcha t-elle en entendant un bruit et en se retournant, avant d'apercevoir sa douce.

-Granger. Dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda t-elle, sans noté la froideur de sa voix.

-Rien qui ne te regardes. Cracha t-elle.

Notre brune comprit alors qu'elle avait pleuré, car ses yeux étaient embrumés, son mascara avait coulé, et sa voix était moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré... ? Interrogea doucement la lionne.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Répondit-elle mal assuré.

Hermione aurait voulu répondre, «parce que je t'aime.», mais elle se ravisa bien vite et lança:

-Répond à ma question... S'il te plaît.

Pansy fut déstabilisée par tant de douceur venant de la Gryffondor, ainsi que de ce mot jamais utilisé à son encontre. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte elle dit:

-Pour quelqu'un...

-Oh... As-tu besoin d'en parler? Dit-elle après un certain moment.

-Même si j'en avait envie, je n'en parlerais sûrement pas avec toi! Fit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dur.

-Avec qui d'autre? Ton abominable bande de serpent? Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Pansy n'y trouva rien à répondre. Elle était choqué que la gryffondor fasse preuve d'autant d'adresse devant elle... La serpentarde n'aurait jamais voulu ça, mais elle versa une larme. Puis deux.

Étonné, Hermione la regarda sans rien faire. Qu'aurait-elle bien put faire de toute manière. Lui dire qu'elle l'aime? La prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter? Pour qu'ensuite la serpentarde lui rit au nez? Sûrement pas.

Mais alors qu'elle regardait la scène avec atrocité, elle ne put se résoudre à la laisser ainsi, alors que Pansy s'effondrait à terre.

Alors Hermione s'approcha, d'abord doucement, pour que si la serpentarde faisait un geste elle pourrait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Alors elle s'accroupit, et la prit dans ses bras. Pansy pleura longtemps.

Quand elle en eut terminé, notre lionne prit le serpent par le menton et la demanda:

«-Veux-tu en parler? Dit-elle avec sa plus douce voix.

-... Pourquoi... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça... S'il te plaît, explique moi Hermione... Supplia Pansy.

Déstabilisée, Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne comprenant pas l'illusion.

-Tu couches par ci, par là, sans te soucier de quiconque... Même pas moi... Expliqua la serpentarde, toujours en pleure.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La douce venait presque de lui dire qu'elle pleurait à cause d'elle. Alors elle répondit:

-Je... Ne sais pas... Sûrement parce que...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Après un court instant, Pansy releva la tête, les yeux brillants, pour enfin lâcher:

-Tu m'aimes?

Ne sachant si cela était une ruse ou autre, Hermione aurait voulu répondre «non». Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage... Alors, elle préféra jouer la carte de la franchise, même si cela risquerait de lui jouer un sale coup. Après un grande respiration, elle dit:

-Oui...

Sans s'y attendre, elle tomba par terre, car la serpentarde venait de lui sauter au coup. Alors, elle releva la tête, et l'interrogea du regard.

-je t'aime aussi.

Ses trois petits mots mirent longtemps avant d'arriver à son cerveau, mais quand elle les eut comprit, elle serra Pansy aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Pansy, toujours sur Hermione, lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

Mais Hermione n'était pas de cette avis, et lui fit un bisous dans le coup. Un baiser sensuelle. Après tout, ne venaient-elles pas de s'avouer leurs flammes?

Comme électrocutée, Pansy cessa tout mouvement, appréciant les chaudes lèvres de sa bien aimé.

Doucement, Hermione remonta vers son lobe avec de petits baisers chastes. Une fois atteins ce dernier, elle le lécha, puis le mordilla doucement ce qui arracha un gémissement à sa douce.

N'en pouvant plus, Pansy tourna la tête, pris les joues de sa bien aimé entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni sensuelle, mais presser, et provocateur.

Hermione voulut accélérer les choses, elle demanda donc l'entrée de l'intérieur de la bouche de son amante avec ses lèvres brûlante de désires.

Alors qu'elles étaient de plus en plus chaudes, et qu'elles en avaient de plus en plus envie, Hermione retourna Pansy, cette dernière fut donc son sa bien aimé.

Cette fois, ce fut Pansy qui asséna de déshabillée son amante en première, en lui caressant sexuellement les fesses d'une main, et en déboutonnant son jeans de l'autre.

Hermione, ayant compris le message, lui défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier, mais en ayant vite marre, le lui arracha ce qui fit sourire sa douce.

D'un seule geste, Pansy fit basculer sa belle, et détachant sa bouche, ce qui lui valut un grognement, elle descendit sensuellement sur sa poitrine, elle embrassa par dessus ses vêtement, sur son ventre, ses cuisses, puis enleva le jeans d'Hermione.

Ayant comprit de quoi il s'agissait, sa lionne laissa tomber sa tête sur le carrelage profitant de cette instant qu'elle avait attendu depuis maintenant sept ans.

Pansy embrassa le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'intimité de sa partenaire plusieurs fois, avant de le saisir des deux mains, et de le faire coulisser lentement.

Ses yeux pétillèrent à la vue de La zone blanche et lisse de sa bien aimé, comme lorsque l'on donne un morceau de chocolat à un enfant.

Elle approcha donc sa tête de la parti sexuelle d'Hermione, et l'embrassa doucement.

Après plusieurs baisers furtifs, elle caressa le clitoris de celle ci avec sa langue, ce qui valut à sa partenaire un gémissement de plaisir. Elle recommença plusieurs fois le geste, avant de descendre plus bas, et, caressa le contour de l'orifice génitale. Elle recula quelque peu sa tête et procura un deuxième gémissement à sa lionne, simplement par le fait du souffle de sa respiration saccadé sur sa parti intime. Souriant de toute ses dents blanche, elle recommença l'action du clitoris et de sa langue, mais en caressant et enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité d'Hermione. La respiration de celle ci d'ailleurs s'accéléra vivement. Pansy continua d'explorer son intimité avec son doigt, puis, jugeant que les gémissements se faisaient de moins en moins ardues, elle multiplia le nombre de doigts. Le résultat fut concluant de suite, car le gémissement était presque au bord du hurlement. Finalement, Pansy passa aux choses supérieurs, et décida d'approfondir le mouvement de l'exploration du sexe de sa femme avec sa langue. Les gémissements étaient lourds de sous entendu, mais au bout d'un moment, tout geste s'arrêta.  
Elles se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, comprirent ce qu'elles venaient de faire, et en un murmure elles chuchotèrent à l'unisson, sincèrement et doucement:

«-je t'aime.»


End file.
